mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Madbootdude
Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Madbootdude page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 06:58, 12 January 2012 Megaupload Due to certain events, Megaupload has been shut down...permanently. You might want to re-upload your files to another website, like 4shared, Mediafire (or better yet, Skydrive - no waiting time for downloads!). Just thought I'd let you know... 21:11, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Madbootdude Yeah, I know..I just announced that on Youtube..I'll switch to 4shared. Good news! Gordon...really? Then again, my nickname is Hamster, but I like it. But that's not the point, you know Megaupload went down? Well, you're going to like this very much! 21:37, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Madbootdude Yay! I must spread the news! About intros I'm sorry brother but your Kirby intro thing is false, Kirby always falls down on his warp star and Mario Kart is one of SuperMario64's intros, I own both characters so i know it when I see it Rio Grande at your service 02:27, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Madbootdude I'm sorry. But 2 things. I don't know you, and why did you post this? Hey MadBootDude Why are you not putting me on your friend list? Sorry for that bad comment on GodHanyou's PC Guy goes to mcdonalds 2 video. Madbootdude I don't know who you are. I'm Tanic Madbootdude Sorry. Thought you were Smiffy. I shall add you. But as long as you send me these requested characters. Can I tell you them? Link to Pallete for Warner's Luigi I saw you wanted the link to the pallete for Luigi. Well, here it is: http://www.mediafire.com/?8dz1wbrijpl4fif. I hope you test it out. Dchan250 01:09, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Luigi Should I post the link pallete on Luigi's page? Dchan250 02:02, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Test Soundpack After when I release a beta link to english Homero's soundpack, can you test out if some are still spanish? Some that I might not Change (Please Consider the Following.) *Kamehameha Super Move (I might not find a soundclip for that. If you can find one, send me a link.) (Remember it has to be a wav. file.) *Sleeping Sound for Homer's Sleeping Intro (It seems fine even if it's spanish.) *Most Drunk Sounds (I might miss lots of sound when Homer is in Drunk Mode, good thing he barely uses it.) Thanks for reading this. Dchan250 05:06, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Really? Never noticed. I was just cleaning the wiki. But thanks! Hopefully, you will beat me. I got inspired of jealousy. -Sincerely, Madbootdude Homero English Soundpack Updated Hey, I updated my soundpack for Homero : http://www.mediafire.com/?b5cfx5fnkwc0spu Hope you enjoy it. Dchan250 02:17, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Dchan, now Homer won't sound weird no more (if you are confused, i got an early voicepack from the website that gave the Terrible Weegee (even if you might not know him) his snoring is a scream and his goku victory is a bunch of evil homers, just saying) Rio Grande at your service 08:03, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Pssst... Secret! Since you are one of my friends at wikia, I'd like to give you this private link to one of my new wip edits Here. More Info about it: Here. You're an Admin?! Wait, when did this happen? Perhaps I'd just overlooked it... Well...congratulations :D 21:04, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks...I...don't even know how...probably because I'm trying to be as helpful as possible. -Madbootdude Whoh!? How did you become an admin!? Great job by the way. Keep up the good work! Dchan250 05:00, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Darin! Don't worry. Someday, you probably will be too one you reach 1000 badge points...or just fix n00by grammar or add missing pictures. That's what I do. -User:Madbootdude So... Hm... We see what the adminship bot have done here... pretty... As long as i have knowledge in this wikia thing... if you're extremely active you get an adminship by a bot... thing that happened here... hopefully that will not affect the way you work do you? Naoki2534 21:52, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, all I know is I probably got that adminship for adding missing pictures and fixing grammar/false info. -Madbootdude New Badge! I see your newest badge you earned is the same as mine! We both got the 250 edits award! Keep up the good work Gordon! Dchan250 00:58, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Keep up the good work, Smiffy! Sorry, I mean Darin. 250 edits is actually tough. -Madbootdude My next badge I'll go for is the 25 edit cheap badge. I really wan't to get the Mugen GOD award (the Chuck Norris badge.) It looks so awesome! -Dchan250 Yeah! Chuck Norris makes everything awesome. Food, clothes, houses, and even M.U.G.E.N badges. -Madbootdude ill tell you what is w its a fighting boxing game on tv Congrats. Congrats on becoming an admin. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 23:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I actually wanted to be an admin just to help the wiki. -Gordon (MBD) Hi Gordon Well I am back I am sorry for the removal of Cheap Characters catergory on Zoroark.Everyone makes mistakes sometimes and I did not know Zoroark can beat King Kong and Godzilla at once.Well Hi Madbootdude I am back. Slk Mugen 15:44, May 12, 2012 (UTC) No need to apologize. Everyone makes mistakes...even me. -Gordon (MBD) Hey... A-Bomb is a cheap character, true, but isn't Chuck Norris also very cheap? Becuase he's invincible and nobody can beat him, right? I he can be beat, tell who and can HE beat two OmegaRotoms? -Dchan250 Chuck Norris can't kill Omegarotom in 1-hit. But thank you for asking. -Madbootdude Smiffypuss 18:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC)MadBootDude. You don't have to put in his name on your list of hated mugen creators if you don't want to. But there is Mugen Creator called Tachi. I don't really hate his characters that much. It's just that his characters are quite overpowered. His Anpanman and Baikinman characters from the 1988 japan anime for kids, Soreike are cheap and overpowered. His Geno and Mallow from Super Mario RPG for SNES are also cheap and overpowered too. I do have all 4 of those Tachi's creations that I mentioned on my roster. But if you want to put him on your Hated Mugen Creators list if you want to. and Remember. It's Tachi.Smiffypuss 18:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC)